Many vehicles are designed to accommodate high powered equipment which draws current from the vehicle battery. To meet such accommodations, the equipment will connect to the battery post through a terminal connector which typically includes a fuse unit to provide multiple connections. A battery fuse terminal (BFT) cover can be used to protect the terminal connector and fuse unit while installed to the battery. The BFT cover is preferred to be selectively removable, so it includes ribs to provide a friction fit with the terminal connector and fuse unit. The BFT cover can also include snap-fit connections that connect the cover to the fuse unit.
However, upon some impacts, the friction fit and snap-fit connections can be overridden by the force applied by the impact, causing the BFT cover to become removed from the terminal connector. With the BFT cover removed, the battery and surrounding vehicle components and body metal can come into contact, which can result in damage or short circuiting of the battery.